


Flowers Verse

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wants to get a bunch of flowers to his grandma.<br/>Little did he know that the Subway can lead to some interesting meetings ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lillies of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a real-life conversation I witness between a father and his son, and I just couldn't resist!

Blaine is very careful with his  [ flowers ](http://idata.over-blog.com/3/09/25/66/gifts/bouquet-fleurs-muguet.gif) .

Meemaw wouldn’t like her flowers to be damaged or even slightly rumpled.

All Blaine needs is get the bunch to her in one piece, and then he’ll be able to settle down in her comfortable couch, with one of her teas flavored with cherries while she talks and talks and thanks him for coming all the way to Coney Island to spend some of his “precious” time with little ol’ her.

Hopefully, thank him with some of her cookies.

The train jostles him and he nearly faceplants into the door, so Blaine catches himself, holding tighter to the flowers’ stems and to the bar in the middle of the car.

At the next stop, a lot of passengers get off and Blaine gets to lean against the car’s wall near the door.

That’s how he spots them.

A father and his son--they must be related, they look like carbon copies, even if the young boy has darker hair--walk in, hand in hand and  [ matching winterwear ](https://hookersdontbite.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/wpid-imag1075-1-1.jpg) on.

The father must be around Blaine’s age, and Blaine’s heart squeezes painfully in his chest.

Ah, to have that--a family, someone to love him and someone to take care of …

Blaine shakes his head and looks away, lest he starts behaving like a creeper.

“Dad, why don’t we have flowers at home?”

The voice is clear, a bit slurring around the “f’s”, and almost everybody turns towards it with a smile.

The kid is looking up at his father and the man shrugs.

“Because nobody offers me flowers, bud.”

Blaine’s eyes widen at that.

_ But. _

_ But! _

_ How? _

_ The man is gorgeous, frankly, and he deserves flowers. _

_ His wife should treat him better, seriously. _

“‘s that because you’re f’ingle, Dad?”

The man lets out a short laugh. “Probably, darling.”

_ Ah. _

_ No wife then, and no husband either. _

The kid nods wisely and looks at Blaine’s flowers with determination. “I’ll get you flowers, Dad,” he says decisively before letting go of his father’s hand to hobble to Blaine.

“Dan!” the dad says firmly, but the kid is already standing next to Blaine’s leg.

“Hello mif’ter.”

“Hello,” Blaine replies, trying hard to keep himself from laughing at the whole scene.

_ Only in New York, right. _

“My daddy is f’ad,” the kid continues, pointing to his father who is covering his face with his hand behind him. “Can you give him your flowers?”

Blaine looks between the two, and the man shakes his head, waving his hands as if it will erase his son’s speech.

“I’m very fo--sorry,” Blaine replies, “but these are for my grandmother.”

The kid--Dan, Blaine recalls--looks so sad all of a sudden that Blaine feels like he kicked his puppy and told him that Santa would never come again.

“Oh,” he says softly, lower lip trembling.

“I’m so sorry,” the father mouths at Blaine, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders.

Blaine grins at him, and he’s glad to see a responding smile stretch the man’s lips.

He ought to smile all the time, it’s … it’s a sight to behold, Blaine can see Dan’s point of view.

“You know what,” Blaine says, returning his attention to Dan. “What about I give your daddy a couple of lilies of the valley from my bunch?”

Dan and his father’s eyes widen similarly at the proposition.

“You don’t have to do that,” the father rushes to say, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“That’s what makes me so nice,” Blaine replies immediately, inwardly wincing at his dorkier side.

But the father doesn’t seem to judge him--quite the contrary, actually, if the smile that slowly blooms on his face is any indication.

Before he can change his mind, Blaine plucks up five, six sprigs and hands them to the man. “Because you do deserve flowers, the kid is right.”

The blush intensifies on the man’s cheeks as he takes the flowers from Blaine’s fingers, before he shakes his head and looks down at his son who beams at them.

“Dan, what do we say?”

“F’ank you, mif’ter!”

“You’re welcome, Dan,” Blaine says with a smile.

“Thank you, mister …?” the father echoes, tilting his head to the side as he smells in the lillies.

“Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt,” the father says, ruffling his son’s hair. “And as you know, this is my son, Dan.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Blaine replies, and God, he would stay in the subway and get to know the two--okay so maybe his interest is more firmly on the older man, but Dan is also interesting--but his stop is next.

_ Dang it. _

“Have a nice afternoon, you two,” Blaine says as he walks out, and he blushes when Kurt waves at him through the door and a tiny hand waves too, at a lower level.

_ Completely worth it. _


	2. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt just wants to repay the favor Blaine did him  
> That's all  
> Honestly

As the train rolls away, Kurt looks at the lone figure of Blaine walking on the platform, a smile on his face--God what a smile it is …

Dan keeps on waving at him even though he can’t see them any more, and Kurt pulls him away from the door and back to the couple of seats that just went free for them.

“Do you like your flowers, Dad?”

Kurt looks at his son and back at the springs of lillies-of-the-valley in his hand, and he can’t help the small smile that tickles the corner of his lips.

“I do, bud. Thank you for getting them for me.”

Dan wiggles happily in his seat. “When I grow up, I’ll get you v’e bigge’ft flowers.”

Kurt leans down and kisses the top of his amazing son’s head. “That’s very nice of you.”

“Will you get flowers for Blaine, too, Dad?”

The question surprises him and brings an unwanted blush on his cheeks. “Why …? How …? I mean, sure, to return the favor, but how do you want me to find him?”

Standing up, because it is their stop and it was Dan’s responsibility to remember it, Dan takes Kurt’s hand and leads him out of the train before answering.

“If his nana lives near v’e big wheel, we will find him,” Dan finally says with such aplomb that Kurt can’t deny his logic.

That sure would be nice.

\---

_Two weeks later_

Another Saturday afternoon spent with a bunch of flowers like a moron.

Well at least now they have flowers in their home, so Kurt guesses it’s not a complete waste.

Dan is sitting next to him, looking at every man who steps into the train while batting his legs in the air.

Kurt smiles and brushes Dan’s hair away from his face.

The more he talks with his son--and Dan has a lot to say about a lot of things--the more Kurt realizes that that they are more alike than Kurt could ever imagine, and he’s not talking about their facial features.

“... and then Miff’ F’traff’er f’aid that girls can’t be goalies in f’occer, and I f’aid that girls can be whatever they want to be, and she turned all red like, like the [ flowers ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/4f24bf497a5a7eb7ee8541872cd936dd/tumblr_inline_nonkwxDZUl1rxn7la_540.jpg) you got today, they’re very pretty Dad,” Dan babbles on, playing with the red [ daisy ](http://www.albaniancorner.com/presta/626-869-large/send-flowers-to-albania-red-daisy-dergo-gerbera-e-kuqe.jpg)the florist gave them on their way out, “and then I f’aid that I didn’t want to be goalie anyway, that F’arah could do it, she’s better than me anyway, and, and--”

“Breathe, bud,” Kurt says softly, exchanging a smile with other passengers.

Dan inhales, makes a big show of it too, and it all comes out in a rush as his eyes widen.

“Blaine!!” he shouts, pointing at the man who is already smiling at them and coming their way.

The Chinese grandma that was sitting in front of Kurt moves to let Blaine sit down before returning to her knitting.

Kurt frowns at what she’s [ doing ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/00/3b/5c/003b5c6460bf2dff12c7945e8265dd3f.jpg)\--he’s all for looking forward for Spring, and he does love his flowers, but it’s … unusual--before turning back to Blaine.

“Hello,” Blaine says, smiling at them both. “I see you don’t need me for your floral supply, do you?” he asks, mainly at Dan but his eyes dart back to Kurt.

In the past days, Kurt has tried convincing himself that Blaine was not as charming as his memory made him to be.

Turns out, his memory didn’t give Blaine enough credit.

The man looks even better than Kurt remembered, and Kurt is this close to swoon into his arms.

Except that Dan is there, and no, he’s not going to use his son as a pick-up device.

Is he?

Yeah, no, he isn’t.

“My daddy got those for you, Mif’ter Blaine,” Dan says enthusiastically, pushing at Kurt’s elbow.

“Did he?” Blaine’s voice is soft, and there is a pink hue to his cheeks now.

“He did--I mean, I did,” Kurt says, holding up the flowers for Blaine. “Here--a thank you for your gentlemanly manners.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he smiles like he can’t quite believe it.

“It’s--it’s too much, really,” Blaine replies, taking the flowers delicately and holding them up to his nose.

Would you look at those eyelashes, wow.

“You like them?” Dan insists, leaning on the edge of his seat with a wide smile that shows the gap in his teeth.

“Very much,” Blaine tells him. “Thank you Dan.”

“Daddy did it.”

“Thank you Kurt, then,” Blaine adds with a laughter in the back of his voice.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt says, wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “Leaving your grandmother’s place?”

Just making conversation, nothing unusual about that.

Blaine nods. “She practically kicked me out because i was making her late for her Krav Maga lessons,” he replies with a shrug.

“More power to her,” Kurt says, impressed.

“I’ll let her know that you think so.”

“What’s Krav gaga?” Dan chimes in. “Leff’ons about Lady Gaga?”

“I wish,” Kurt replies with a snort of laughter. “No, it’s a fighting style, bud.”

Dan’s mouth forms a “o” before he returns to holding his daisy for the Knitting Grandma as a model, babbling about Lady Gaga and soccer.

Kurt has stopped trying to make sense of Dan’s train of thought a long time ago.

“What about you two? Off for the night in town?” Blaine asks, head tilted to the side, and Kurt feels like he’s a teenager all over again.

“In a fashion,” he replies, putting one hand up to hide his mouth from Dan, and Blaine gets his drift, leaning closer. “We’re going to see his godmother give a C-O-N-C-E-R-T.”

Blaine smiles, one eyebrow raised. “You don’t say.”

Kurt sits back with a proud smile at the thought. “Oh, I do. Mercedes deserves all of it.”

Blaine nearly smashes his flowers into Kurt in his apparent shock. “Mercedes--Jones?!” he exclaims, practically standing up to get closer to Kurt.

“The one and only,” Kurt replies, blinking at how close Blaine got, and how nice he smells even though it’s the end of the day, and boy Kurt would gaze into his eyes for the rest of the evening …

“Wow,” Blaine sighs, sitting properly back in his chair. “Talk about a small world.”

“You’re going too?”

Blaine beams at him. “I planned to go back home, change and go to the … _place_ ,” he says after pausing, giving a short nod in Dan’s direction. “But I suppose I could change my plans, if--”

“Would you?”

The question is out of Kurt’s mouth before he can stop himself.

“If you want me to accompany you,” Blaine says softly, looking at Kurt with a shy smile.

“Blaine of the Subway, would you come with my son and I to you-know-what, and maybe a shake and fries before if a certain someone behaves himself?” Kurt asks, making his voice sound serious, and Dan slowly smiles at him, nodding fervently at Blaine.

Blaine returns the smile and winks at Kurt. “How could I refuse,” he says, “you got me flowers.”


	3. Gerbera Daisies

Keeping a bunch of tulips away from harm during a Mercedes Jones’ concert is next to an impossible task, but somehow, Blaine manages.

“Somehow,” right--the only way he manages is because he glues himself to Kurt’s side, and that everybody around them is careful about the young boy screaming at the top of his lungs from his father’s shoulders.

Blaine thought he was a fan of the singer, but he clearly needs a refreshing course in devotion and praise.

Dan leaves him in the dust in that department.

The thing is, Blaine is a bit distracted from the stage by his companion.

From this close--and God, any closer and someone would probably call the police on them for public indecency--Kurt feels …

Strong.

Vibrant.

And he smells down right delicious.

A bit like a  [ Dahlia ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bf/ae/0c/bfae0c5480d426c30aa114b9689f30c2.jpg) .

Yeah, that’s a fitting comparison.

Blaine must have the most idiotic smile on his face in the history of men smiling stupidly at someone they have a crush on--thing is, he can’t bring himself to care.

As the concert comes to a close, Blaine turns to Kurt who is now holding Dan to his hip. The little boy has his arms lifted in the air, waving to the soft melody Mercedes is singing, a blues-y cover of “Dream a Little Dream Of Me”, and Blaine turns on the light of his phone to wave in the air too.

“ _ I’m longing to linger til dawn dear _ …,” Mercedes sings on stage, crooning at the adoring crowd who sings along with her, and Blaine turns, once again, to look at Kurt.

“I’d like to see you again,” he whispers, close enough for Kurt to hear him.

Kurt keeps his eyes on his friend on-stage, but nods to let him know he caught it.

To let him know that he agrees, too?

“You don’t mind--?” he replies and when Blaine frowns, slightly jostles his son in his arm.

“Of course not,” Blaine says vigorously. “The little matchmaker.”

Kurt gives him a crooked smile. “That he is.”

“Coney Island?” Blaine offers.

He knows the neighborhood fairly well, and it has brought him luck--it has brought him Kurt and Dan.

“I suppose it could be nice,” Kurt says before stopping himself when Dan looks up at him, sleepy yet excited. “You alright, angel?”

“Yeaaaah,” Dan replies, leaning his head against his father’s chest before putting two of his fingers in his mouth and letting his eyelids drop.

Blaine looks at him with a smile--he wonders what his role will be, if things with Kurt actually develop the way he’s imagining them--before looking back at Kurt’s face.

Kurt is looking down, and the open love and adoration on his face strike Blaine right in the heart.

_ Oh wow. _

Blaine feels like someone stopped the word, steered him in the right direction, and then made it rotate once more.

“Next--next week?” Blaine says softly, almost reluctant to break the moment.

Kurt looks back at him, and there is still some of that softness in his gaze that just makes Blaine want to kiss him, to be included in the circle of those gifted with that look.

“Sounds great--I’ll leave Dan with his mother.”

“A friend of yours?”

“A frenemy, more like it,” Kurt says with a short-lived smirk. “But let me keep some things to say for our … date?” His voice tilts into a question, and Blaine nods. “Otherwise I’ll be dull as dishwater.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Blaine replies immediately, his cheeks heating up.

“Really,” Kurt says, crooking one eyebrow at him.

“Really.”

This time, it’s Kurt’s turn to blush and he turns once more to look at the stage.

“Alright then.”

\---

_ A week later _

Blaine checks his reflection in the passing bus--hair in place, shirt spotless,  [ flowers  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/89/09/8a89097599f1002671ce79647081bd5f.jpg) in hand.

Meemaw even made him the perfect itinerary to have a pleasant day--a pleasant date--around the attractions of Coney Island.

First, they should start with the boardwalk--giving them the opportunity, time and liberty to chat and to eat.

Then, take a left and plunge into Little Odessa, maybe a trip to the Tenement Museum.

And finally, if Kurt doesn’t fear heights, then a trip on the Ferris Wheel, definitely.

What a better way to end the date than with a look over the Ocean, with the city starting to twinkle at their feet--and maybe a kiss?

Maybe.

Blaine is not about to rush anything.

Yes, it sounds like a good plan.

“Blaine!”

Kurt is walking down the stairs, looking impeccable and good enough to eat.

Yes Blaine knows that he just mentioned not rushing anything, but  _ hot damn _ .

And then Blaine starts laughing.

Because Kurt brought  [ flowers  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/89/09/8a89097599f1002671ce79647081bd5f.jpg) too.

“Great minds, uh,” Kurt says with a blush, but Blaine holds his own bunch up anyway, shoulders still shaking with laughter.

“Great minds indeed.”

After all, they did pick different ribbons and strings to tie their flowers up.

Kurt smiles, putting his hand in the crook of Blaine’s elbow. “I suppose you have a plan?”

“Come on,” Blaine replies, covering Kurt’s hand with his free one, “I know a shortcut to the Boardwalk.”


	4. Pelecyphora

The date goes pretty well, as far as Kurt is concerned.

Sure, he wishes that they had not chosen the same flower arrangements--and what are the odds, really?--but it’s …

Liberating.

Blaine makes him feel so free, so cared for too--it’s amazing, what a few gentlemanly manners can do for Kurt’s well being.

Not to mention the fact that it’s been awhile since Kurt got the opportunity to be on a date, to be carefree too--Dan changed his whole world.

When Blaine’s little finger brushes against his on their shared seat on the Ferris Wheel, with the Sun setting and the whole metropolis vibrating at their feet, it’s so easy to think that it’s only the two of them.

But it isn’t, is it, and as much as Blaine claims to not be bothered by Kurt’s fatherhood and his munchkin, how could Kurt properly date this man?

Blaine deserves to be wooed, he deserves to be courted--not hope that every once in awhile, Santana will watch Dan, but otherwise that every moment shared with Kurt will also be shared with the little boy.

Just as Kurt is worrying his bottom lip over it on their way down, Blaine sighs happily.

“That was fun,” he says, holding up his hand to help Kurt off the seat.

“It really was,” Kurt replies, tightening his fingers around Blaine’s--might as well savor it while he still can.

“But--”

“But?”

“Is it weird that I kept imagining Dan’s reaction to the different things we saw?” Blaine asks, a short, nervous laugh finishing his question.

“You--you did?”

“I did,” Blaine says with a nod, holding his bunch of flowers closer to his face--it looks almost coy, like he’s hiding behind it to better flutter his eyelashes at Kurt, except that it’s not coy, it’s adorable. “I don’t know, I feel … very strongly, about the two of you, I suppose.”

Kurt doesn’t hesitate, and leans forward to capture Blaine’s lips in a short if passionate kiss.

It’s barely more than a peck on the lips, but the warmth it sends all the way down to Kurt’s toes makes it seem like a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

It smells of the shared cinnamon pretzel they had before climbing in the Wheel and of slightly crushed flowers and stems, of Blaine’s hair gel and Kurt’s remaining Cologne mingling to create something that is purely them.

“Wow,” Blaine breathes when Kurt pulls back, a small smile on his lips and sparkles in his eyes.

Kurt smiles at him and looks down--he doesn’t regret kissing Blaine, but he surprised himself there.

Blaine moves in for another kiss, deeper and more playful too, and Kurt smiles into it.

On the way home, with a text from Blaine of a picture he took of the flowers pressed in a booklet of music and an invitation for a dinner at his place including Dan, Kurt doesn’t even care if he smiles like an idiot.

\---

_ Later that week _

“You’re sure you can hold it?”

Dan looks up at him with a frown, the very picture of offended. “Of courf’e I can, Dad,” he replies and were he not Kurt’s son, Kurt would approve of the level of sass.

As it is, Kurt is not going to be out-sassed by his son before puberty strikes in, thank you.

“Dan,” he says in warning and his son looks down to the  [ plant  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ea/ec/f0/eaecf090fab6e0ecca0bbd13c957a8fc.jpg) in his hands.

“F’orry dad.”

“Hm.” Kurt hums as they approach Blaine’s building. “Will you be good now, or do we need to have a talk?”

Dan opens wide eyes. “I’ll be good, I promif’e! Look!”

Under Kurt’s careful eyes, Dan straightens up, lifts his nose in the air and holds the plant like one of the three Magi.

“Alright then,” Kurt says, brushing his fingers against the back of Dan’s head in a gentle caress. “Here we are.”

“We f’ould ring his door.”

“Hm-hm.”

“... Are you okay Dad?”

“Hm-hm.”

“Can  _ I  _ ring the door?”

“May I,” Kurt corrects automatically, and it’s enough to bring him back to the present. “Give me Blaine’s present, and you might--but not too hard!”

Dan zooms to the door and carefully--over carefully, making a big show of it actually--presses the button marked “Anderson”.

“ _ Yes _ ?” Blaine’s voice comes through the speaker.

“It’f me!” Dan replies happily. “Dan!” He looks over his shoulder. “And my daddy is here too!”

“ _ Thank you for bringing him, Dan, _ ” Blaine replies in the same tone before opening the building’s door for them. “ _ Second floor, apartment 21 _ ,” he adds and even though he can’t see him, Kurt nods towards the speaker.

Dan vibrates with excitement as they reach the door--he’s so excited actually that Kurt has to steer him in the right direction before he ends up at the other side of Blaine’s floor--and holds his little fist up to the door before looking back at Kurt.

“C--May I?”

Kurt is so proud (and so nervous) he could burst. “Go ahead.”

Dan knocks twice, and adds a third one belatedly.

They can hear Blaine walking towards the door, apparently chastising someone or something, and Kurt frowns.

Does Blaine have a roommate?

A pet?

Oh shit.

What if he has a cat?

Kurt groans. He remembered mentioning Dan’s walnuts and kiwis allergies, but he didn’t even think about the possibility of a cat.

Shit, shit, fuck.

_ Relax _ , he tells himself,  _ maybe it’s a dog.  _

Somehow, Blaine doesn’t strike him as a dog person, but you never know.

Blaine opens the door, and sure enough, wrapped around his ankles is a white, fluffy  [ cat ](https://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images17/LaPermmissmagoo1.jpg) .

It’s gorgeous, and looks curiously up at them with a small mewl, but Kurt is already picking Dan up to put some distance between them.

“Hello,” Blaine says, smile turning into a frown at Kurt’s reaction.

“You have a cat.”

“Yes…?”

“Dan is allergic.”

Blaine’s frown disappear for a wide smile. “So am I!”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that, looks back at the cat who is now sitting on Blaine’s socked feet.

Back at Blaine who keeps on smiling serenely.

Back at the cat who tilts its head and mewls again.

“Padmew is a LaPerm cat,” Blaine finally explains. “With her curly fur, she doesn’t shed as much. At least it works for me.”

“Dan?” Kurt asks looking away from the cat to face his son. “How do you feel?”

Dan scrunches up his nose, as if testing his sensitivity, sniffs around before shaking his head. “I don’t feel anything.”

“You feel okay, buddy?” Blaine asks.

“Yef’.”

“Good. Let me know if you don’t feel good, okay?” Blaine insists, putting his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “I have Claritin, and I can put her on the balcony.”

“You have a balcony?” Dan asks, wiggling until Kurt puts him down. “Like Prinf’eff’ Jaf’mine?”

“Uh,” Blaine hesitates, letting them in. “Not as fastuous, but sort of, yes.”

“F’o your cat is like Raz’ah?”

Blaine smiles more frankly at that, looking at his cat, now sitting on the windowsill primly, her eyes wide open on them. “I suppose she is.”

“Can I--I mean, may I pet her?” Dan asks, letting his father take his coat off without a backward glance.

“Be careful, and don’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to.”

“Promif’e.”

The two men watch the whole interaction, Dan carefully petting the cat who rolls on her back to allow him more space to brush, before turning to face each other.

“Hi,” Blaine says softly, taking Dan and Kurt’s coats from him.

“Hi,” Kurt replies, before holding up his present.

“What is that?”

“A little cactus for you to have,” Kurt says twirling the pot in his fingers. “I remembered you saying that flowers always ended up making a mess so I thought …”

Blaine holds up his palm for Kurt to put the potted cactus in it. “It’s beautiful,” he says, turning it to look at all its angles. “And probably a plant Padmew won’t approach.”

“Probably,” Kurt laughs quietly, “if she has any sense of self-preservation.”

“That’s very thoughtful gift,” Blaine adds, voice going even softer before leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dan’s giggles come from the windowsill, and Kurt smiles again as he pulls Blaine against him for another kiss.

This is more than he expected.

Maybe it’s time for him to raise his expectations--with Blaine by his side.


	5. Winter Stars

Blaine unties his scarf one-handed while climbing the stairs to Kurt and Dan’s apartment.

It’s the first time he’s coming to their home, and he’s a little … 

Nervous.

Nothing Blaine can’t fight off, of course, but he takes a deep breath as he reaches the third floor.

But when Kurt opens the door, he doesn’t look nervous.

He looks devastated and beyond stressful.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, all thoughts of what they might have been able to do together once Dan went to sleep staying on the doorstep.

Kurt shakes his head and racks his fingers through his hair. “Some … idiot lost the mock-up that was supposed to be sent to the prints tomorrow morning,” he says with ragged breath. “And now I, I need to go to, to the office back in Manhattan, and Santana has a Derby tonight in Chicago, and--and the sitter isn’t answering my messages, and … you!” he exclaims. “I’m bailing on you, fuck …”

“Kurt, slow down,” Blaine says quietly, putting the  [ potted flower ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_sfUJYWjKvgg/TQfDRFyKBSI/AAAAAAAAAC4/18ygPstSfbc/s1600/poinsettia1.jpg) on a nearby counter. “I’m here, aren’t I.”

Kurt lets out a noise that is very close to a whine. “You’re here, and you brought a beautiful gift, thank you, hello,” he says in a rush, pecking Blaine’s lips and putting his arms around Blaine’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine rubs circles on Kurt’s back. “It’s okay--not ideal,” he corrects when Kurt leans backwards to give him a full-on Kurt doubtful glare, “but okay. What about you go and save Vogue from a certain doom and I take care of Dan’s dinner and bedtime--”

“Bath,” Kurt points out, biting on his lower lip.

“Bath,” Blaine repeats, “and then bedtime, and I’ll wait for you,” he continues, lowering his voice while rubbing his nose against Kurt’s cheek, “and we can heat up the dinner.”

“Among other things,” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear before pulling away, still looking worried. “You’re sure about this?”

“Are  _ you  _ sure about this?” Blaine replies. “I mean, I completely understand if you don’t feel comfortable leaving Dan with someone you, let’s be honest, barely know.”

“I trust you,” Kurt says, more confidently. “And Dan likes you, so I’m also trusting his judgment.”

Blaine flushes at the praise. “Then I’m sure.”

Kurt sighs in relief, letting his head drop to Blaine’s shoulder for a brief moment before straightening up. “Okay,” he says, clasping his hands. “Okay,” he repeats before putting one hand on the back of Blaine’s head to pull him in a kiss. “Dinner is almost ready,” Kurt says, rushing to put on his coat and grab his phone and keys. “Dan knows the drill--dinner, he’ll help clean up everything, then bathtime and off to bed he goes.”

“Alright,” Blaine says, wrapping his own scarf around Kurt’s neck. “Go and be the hero Vogue needs.”

Kurt smiles shyly and goes back to where Dan is playing with Lego in a corner. “I need to go, crumpet,” he says softly, kneeling down next to him. “I’m leaving you with Blaine, and tomorrow morning we’ll go and get some pancakes.”

Dan looks up with wide eyes. “Blaine is going to play wif’ me?”

Kurt looks over his shoulder and Blaine nods. “I’d love to,” he adds.

Dan hums and returns his focus on his father. “Pancakef’?”

“Pancakes.”

“Wif’ Blaine.”

It’s not a question, but both adults still blush at what it means for them.

For their relationship. 

“If he--if he wants,” Kurt says, getting back to his feet and exchanging a look with Blaine.

“Oh, I want,” Blaine says before he can stop himself.

“Okay,” Dan replies. “Buh-bye.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows at that. “What, no kisses, no worries about my fate?”

Dan sends him a kiss with his hand. “Buh-byyye!”

Kurt pouts and turns to Blaine. “I’ll worry about your fate,” Blaine tells him, kissing his cheek.

“Good.”

“Leave. Now.”

“I’m gone,” Kurt says, smiling at the poinsettia on his way to the door and brushing the tip of his fingers to its silky leaves. “See you later!”

“See you later,” Blaine replies, closing the door behind him before returning to Dan.

“What are we playing?” he asks, sitting cross-legged next to the little boy.

“F’tar Wars.”

Blaine’s eyes widen along with his smile. “Awesome. Who can I be?”

“Kylo Ren.”

Oh boy.

\---

Dinner goes pretty well, with a minor problem of the spaghetti sauce giving Dan’s face a very orangey tint.

But it’s fun, and Blaine lets himself picture a future where this type of night is the norm.

Yes, he’s that deeply committed to Kurt and this relationship already.

The moment dinner is over, though, is when it all takes a turn for the bananas, as some might say.

Dan obviously is used to the whole routine, pulling out a little  [ step  ](http://www.tribords.com/images/966a.jpg) to stand next to Blaine at the sink, but when Blaine takes--apparently--too much time drying the plates, Dan decides to motivate him.

By sending the sponge at his face.

“Dan!” Blaine exclaims, but stops when Dan looks at him with wide eyes and a trembling lower lip. “Don’t do that again,” he adds lamely.

“Promif’e,” Dan says, subdued, returning to carefully washing the plates and their forks.

Blaine wipes the soapy water from the side of his face and uses a corner of the cloth to tickle Dan, making him giggle.

Really, this time, when Dan tightens his hold on the sponge in his fit of laughter and some of it squirts against Blaine’s pants, it’s his own fault.

“I didn’t mean it,” Dan wails nonetheless, fat tears rolling down his reddening cheeks.

“I know, buddy,” Blaine hurries to say. “I’m not mad.”

Dan sniffles some more, and Blaine wipes his face and blows his nose.

Then Dan starts having the hiccups, and he holds his hands up to Blaine.

What else is he supposed to do, except pick him up and hold the little boy against his chest until he calms down.

“Let’s get you in the bath,” he says softly, and Dan nods against his neck, his little hand clutching Blaine’s shirt.

Once in the bathroom, Dan takes his clothes off with more care than Blaine can remember ever treating his own clothes with. “Bubbleth’?” he asks, and Blaine doesn’t see the harm in a couple of bubbles in Dan’s bath, so he agrees to it, turning the mixer faucet on to get some warm water in the tub.

He didn’t expect Dan to go streaking around the bathroom, throwing pellet after pellet of bath soap in the water before getting in it himself.

It’s not a couple of bubbles that grow in the porcelain tub--no, it’s more like an avalanche of it, an invasion of foam that grows and grows.

Dan’s dark hair appear somewhere in the foam, and Blaine reaches in, trying to rub a soapy cloth up and down Dan’s body, in the most important parts anyway--face, armpits, foot, clean.

Getting Dan out is an experience Blaine doesn’t wish to repeat anytime soon--he somehow guesses that trying to catch an eel one handed would be easier--but he manages, wrapping him in a fluffy robe and rubbing it energetically.

Dan’s delighted giggles soon die down in a yawn and he slumps against Blaine’s hands.

“PJs,” Blaine says, keeping him seated on the sink as he looks around the bathroom. “Where are your PJs?”

“Piw’ow,” Dan says, blinking to stay awake.

“Hm?”

“In my w’oom, under my piw’ow,” Dan repeats, slightly cranky with his face smushed against Blaine’s bicep.

“Okay, off we go then,” Blaine says softly, picking him up and holding Dan’s head against his arm where he starts snoring while mumbling incoherently.

Getting Dan into his  [ onesie  ](http://images.esellerpro.com/2152/I/102/037/lrgXS2124-28_2014-2_1600.jpg) is pretty easy, the boy putty in Blaine’s hands, and he’s half-asleep when Blaine folds the blanket back on him.

He has two fingers in his mouth, the other progressively going lax around Blaine’s sleeve, and he smiles when Blaine turns off the lights in his room--all but the small  [ item  ](http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Mb0011c751aa814825cd979c6cc17edd2o0&pid=15.1) hooked to the door’s handle.

It’s only when he’s back in the living room that Blaine realizes in what state he is.

The gel came off his hair, which means he has crazy, fuzzy curls all over his face.

His shirt is soaked, along with the side of his left leg.

He’s a mess, and he’s exhausted too.

Blaine looks around the room--Dan’s Legos are haphazardly thrown in their box, so there’s that, and the kitchen only holds the pot of spaghetti alla Bolognese for Kurt.

Sitting down on the couch, Blaine tells himself that he’s just going to get some rest before going into the bathroom and dry his clothes and fix his hair--yeah, just a couple of min-...

 

“Blaine? Oh honey.”

Blaine blinks himself awake, to the warmth of Kurt by his side.

“You’re back,” he says, words slightly slurred as he returns to full consciousness.

Kurt looks tired but happy, and he’s kneeling on the couch, sitting on his heels with one arm on the back of the couch behind Blaine.

“Was it terrible?” Kurt asks softly, his fingers playing with the curls on Blaine’s nape.

“Nah, it was okay,” Blaine replies, covering his mouth when he yawns. “Let’s just say that I understand now why you don’t need a gym membership.”

Kurt smiles and leans in to kiss his forehead. “Still,” he finally says, “I feel like I owe you.”

They keep looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, the air between them charged with electricity.

“What about repaying me in pancakes tomorrow morning?” Blaine finally says, voice a bit raw.

“What about,” Kurt says, voice dropping to a husky whisper as he reaches for the wet material of Blaine’s shirt, “I find a way to dry those clothes and … warm you up?”

“That seems satisfactory too,” Blaine manages airily before frowning in worry. “I don’t know how much I’ll be able to contribute, though.”

“I’ll take care of it.”


	6. Etoile d'Argent

A couple of days go by, with Kurt only exchanging texts with Blaine.

Oh, they are nice texts, steamy even, but he needs the setback--for himself, and he feels, for Dan too.

What he has with Blaine, this feeling of completion, of absolute, of perfect happiness--it’s too much, too fast, and if it ends badly, Kurt is not the only one who could get hurt.

Dan is already very much attached to Blaine, Kurt can see that.

So he takes the time to really think things through, see how they manage without Blaine like they did until that fateful Saturday.

They do manage, of course they do, but whenever he catches the red leaf of Blaine’s gift, Kurt can feel his heart squeezing in his chest.

Dan just looks at his Star Wars figurine with a pouting lip--he usually returns to his cheerful self pretty quickly, but that’s enough for Kurt to know.

Blaine has managed, in a short span of time, to carve a place for himself in their lives.

And from his texts, he misses them too.

No, Kurt does not kick his feet when Blaine tells him that Bolognese sauce doesn’t taste the same without Kurt’s magic ingredient.

(The magic ingredient being Kurt)

Absolutely not.

He does blush hard enough that Dan feels it’s necessary to bring him a wet towel for his “fever, Daddy.”

All this to explain why Kurt automatically buys three tickets for the “Sound of Music” afternoon at the Alpine Theater, instead of just two for his son and himself.

Blaine sounds ecstatic about it, dragging Kurt into a sing-along over the phone over “Do-Re-Mi”.

They do sound pretty good together--and not for the first time, Kurt can picture the two of them singing in an apartment that, in Kurt’s imagination, looks like a blend of the two they’re living in for now.

They plan to meet at the theater, and Kurt pays a particular attention to the way they, Dan and him, look.

Got to look good for … Dame Julie.

Right.

“We’re going to the moviev’ wiv’ Blaine, right Dad?” Dan asks as Kurt tries to tame the rebellious strand of hair on top of his head.

“Yes bud,” Kurt replies, before biting on his lower lip. “Do you--do you like Blaine?”

“He’s awef’ome,” Dan says excitedly, wiggling his butt on his chair while Kurt passes the brush in his dark hair one more time. “Iv’ he going to be my Papa?”

Kurt nearly chokes on air. “Um,” he hesitates, “I--I don’t know, pumpkin. Maybe? Some day?”

Dan nods. “He iv’.”

“Oh, just like that?”

“Yef’.”

“Alright then,” Kurt straightens up and lets Dan off the chair. “Do I or Blaine have any say in this matter?”

Dan brushes invisible lint from his forest green little waistcoat, making a thoughtful sound before looking up at him. “Nah, not really.”

Kurt tries not to laugh at that and simply sighs. “As your Highness wishes.”

Dan smiles in satisfaction before pulling on Kurt’s pants. “Let’f’ go, Dad!”

“We’re going, we’re going.”

\---

At the theater, Kurt keeps a strong hand around Dan’s fingers to keep him from getting lost in the reasonable crowd getting ready for the movie.

“Kurt!”

To his left, Blaine manages to make it to them. “Hello,” he says with a beaming smile before kissing Kurt off-center. “Hi, Dan.”

Dan, in his excitement, practically throws the  [ flowers  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/6a/47/396a47b48042e8b26b786ab8ac117ddb.jpg) they bought on their way over in Blaine’s face. “Hello, Blaine, hello!”

Blaine sticks his tongue out, trying to get a stray petal out of his mouth and Kurt bites his lip.

“Wow, thank you Dan,” Blaine says, taking the flowers from the little boy. “Oh, Edelweisses,” he says softly. “They’re beautiful.”

“Daddy picked v’em.”

Blaine smiles crookedly at Kurt. “Thank you Kurt.”

“You liked v’em?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine replies, lowering himself on one knee to be at Dan’s level. 

“F’o you’ll be my Papa f’oon?”

Blaine opens wide eyes and blinks. “Pardon?”

Dan sighs like he’s tired of the adults and their inability to understand him. “If you like my Daddy’s flowerv’, and he like-f’ you, v’en you two can be my Daddy and my Papa, Mamacita said so.”

Blaine looks at Kurt, searching for a translation but Kurt shrugs helplessly.

“What about we go and see the movie for now,” Kurt intervenes. “And we’ll talk later about what your mother teaches you.”

“And your Daddy and I will talk about … Papa’ing me,” Blaine adds and Kurt nearly gives himself whiplash.

“We will?”

“We will.”

“Okay,” Dan says. “Can I get popcorn, pleaf’ Dad, pleaf’ pleaf’ pleaaaaaf’!”

“A small one,” Kurt says sternly, his heart still bouncing on his stomach like it’s a trampoline, “and no soda.”

Dan opens and closes his mouth, accepting his fate. “Blaine?”

“Yes, Dan?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“S-sure.”

Dan skips to the theater, holding both men’s hands without realizing what he’s doing to the two of them.


	7. Tournesols

Winter turns into Spring, and as the days go by, Blaine--and Padmew, let’s be honest here, spend more and more nights at the Hummel’s residence in Little Odessa.

Blaine’s Meemaw is very supportive of it all, and Kurt finds in the old lady a new sitter.

One that initiates his son to Bruce Lee’s movies and to Krav Maga--and every once in a while now, Santana joins them for an afternoon of “good ol’ fun”, as Meemaw calls it--, sure, but he’s not about to complain.

Diversity is the spice of life, isn’t it.

Blaine feels like his heart could burst out of his chest, especially when he sees his own grandmother trying to sneak Dan a couple of tea  [ cookies  ](http://www.spiceroots.com/spiceroots/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/IMG_3604-752x1024.jpg) behind Kurt’s back--and proceeds to buy Blaine’s silent with an extra one (apricot, his favorite).

When he sees them all together, Meemaw bouncing Dan on her knee while discussing close-combat / Derby strategies with Santana and while forcing more Cherry flavored tea down Kurt’s throat “for your own good, man, I want you healthy for my Blainey”, Blaine really has the sensation of belonging.

Of having a family that makes no sense and yet all the sense in the world.

Oh God, he’s already in so deep.

After that “Sound of Music” that neither Kurt nor Blaine can fully remember because they were both lost in thoughts, they discussed Dan’s … “suggestion”, shall he say, at length.

Awkward, uncomfortable, raw--all adjectives that can be used to describe that conversation, but it made them both realize that they were more or less on the same wavelength regarding their future.

As a final proof that they’re all bonded, Padmew lets Dan fall asleep on her even though she’s wide awake, tail hooked over his back--the ultimate evidence of how much sense they all make together, according to Blaine.

And today, Blaine has some big plans.

He’s going to ask Kurt to look for an apartment that could be theirs, the four of them--it’s too soon to even talk about marriage but …

Well, he made a pros points.

It would be economically smart, save one rent and find a bigger space.

It would be more practical--if Blaine lives with them, Kurt doesn’t have to worry about Dan.

It’s more romantic--noting like a “I have to go, I have an early meeting” to break the mood.

Blaine wants it.

Not on the list of convincing elements, but it needs to be stated.

Blaine wants it all: the good, the very good, the bad--he wants to share Kurt’s life, every small moment that makes an intimacy.

So he took extra care in his clothes and his hair, picked the most delicate  [ bunch  ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/060/0/6611715/il_570xN.709468990_ex98.jpg) of iris and sunflowers available, and a r [ aspberry crème brûlée Cheesecake ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a2/08/d8/a208d82e2783da3722c255a6b5bdd5aa.jpg) .

The cheesecake is to make Kurt happy, the flowers to remind Blaine of his plan no matter what Kurt does to him to show his appreciation.

Eloquence to show his devotion--perfect.

The way to Kurt’s building feels familiar--Blaine can let himself rehearse his speech as he walks, his nerves returning to him only when he steps onto Kurt’s floor.

Even if Kurt says no to Blaine’s proposal, it’s not the end of the world.

It will just mean that they’re not going at the same speed,  _ but oh my God what if it makes Kurt realize that  _ he  _ doesn’t see a future with Blaine and breaks up with him and-- _

Well, first of all, Blaine will keep the cheesecake, thank you very much.

Before he can change his mind and turn around, Blaine knocks on the door, holding the flowers up to hide the bottom of his face.

Kurt opens the door, but the beaming smile he had on melts away and turns into a sad smile.

The kind that speaks of sorrow and grief that never healed.

“Kurt …?” Blaine asks lowering the flowers and hooking the boxed cake between his arm and his chest to free on hand for Kurt. “Is everything alright?”

Kurt’s smile wobbles for a moment, and Blaine can see his eyes turning bluer and shinier. 

“You got me sunflowers.”

Kurt’s voice is soft, and sad, and filled with unshed tears, and Blaine definitely reaches for his waist to give him some comfort.

“Um, yes,” Blaine says, walking them back in the apartment and closing the door. “I figured it would look nice by the window, with the Sun and Spring, and--”

Kurt sighs and Blaine cuts himself short before he starts rambling in his panic.

“My mom loved sunflowers,” Kurt says, sitting down on the couch. “Whenever I’m in Ohio to visit Dad, I make sure to drop a--a couple of sunflowers on her headstone.”

Kurt’s voice gets a little bit choked near the end, and Blaine rushes to sit next to him, his coat still on. “Oh, Kurt, I’m sorry, I never meant--”

Kurt looks back at him in an instant, eyes wide and still shiny. “Oh I know, Blaine,” he exclaims, taking Blaine’s hand and holding it on his lap. “There was no way for you to know--if anything it’s sweet.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s fingers. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, smiling crookedly. “I just got emotional, because--because I’m always emotional when something makes me think of her.” He pauses and Blaine waits for him to gather his thoughts. “The other day, I saw a woman wearing the same type of  [ headband  ](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0173/2070/files/Brigitte_Bardot_headband_large.jpg?2548) she used to wear, and I froze until Dan threatened to go to the supermarket by himself.”

Blaine looks down, a chuckle on the top of his tongue. “So you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, Blaine,” Kurt replies, patting Blaine’s leg and slowly leaning forward to kiss him. “Now how about I show you how okay I actually am, so you stop worrying?”

Blaine nearly lets go, lets Kurt climb in his lap and push his coat off of his shoulders and start grinding, but then the flowers catch his eye over the counter, and he puts his hands on Kurt’s hips to stop him.

“In a minute,” he says when Kurt frowns at him. “There is--there is something I want to talk to you about.”

Kurt scrambles to get to his feet and crosses his arms over his chest. “Go ahead.”

Blaine can recognize a defensive stance when he sees it and he stands up to, if only to shake the coat stuck on his elbows. “It’s something good, Kurt, relax,” he says with a teasing smile, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him.

Kurt doesn’t seem fully convinced but sits down, straight as a pole.

Blaine looks at him, nerves frayed and raw with emotions, and all of his speeches fly out the window. “Let’s find a place together.”

Kurt blinks a couple of times. “Uh?”

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s neck, his thumb brushing behind Kurt’s ear. “I think we would be awesome roommates,” he says in one breath, “and that Dan and Padmew are already BFF’s, and I love you, you both, so much. What do you say?”

“Moving together,” Kurt repeats, leaning into Blaine’s touch as a smile slowly blossoms on his face. “I …”

“You can think about it,” Blaine says hesitantly. 

Kurt covers Blaine’s hand on his neck with his own. “Don’t need to,” he says softly. “I think it’s time.”


	8. Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left after this chapter ...

It takes them a little while, but in the end they do manage to find a place that feels all of their criteria.

An extra room, for Blaine to rehearse.

A [balcony](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/db/04/3e/db043e052ff366a1c78f3d1285d6bd84.jpg), for Padmew to go on adventures when they’re all out in the world.

An [open kitchen](http://studiohw.com/107th/107th_00.jpg), so that Dan can participate even if he’s not actually cooking--and so that both adults can keep an eye on him when they are doing the cooking.

Still in the Boroughs, so Kurt doesn’t want to kill himself going to and from work.

It takes a while, yes, and numerous discussions that sometimes turned into shouting matches between Kurt and Blaine--and numerous bunches of flowers to apologize and forgive.

But eventually, they do find it.

Their place.

(And if Kurt thinks about how the extra room is big enough to support an hypothetical split to allow them to have another baby in a nursery, well, he’s still keeping it to himself.)

And now they are all going, the five of them--Kurt, Dan, Blaine, Padmew and Santana--, to Ohio to celebrate Thanksgiving with Kurt’s parents.

To say that Blaine is a tad nervous would be an understatement, and Santana--from the backseat of the car where she’s playing with Dan in Padmew’s fur--is not helping.

“Burt is a really sweet guy,” she says, condescendingly patting Blaine on the shoulder, “he’s just very protective of his little princes.”

Blaine nods and looks out the window, watching for their next stop.

“Did I mention that he’s a mechanic?”

Blaine smiles. “A couple of times--and even if you had not, the Hummel’s Tire and Lube t-shirts in Kurt’s drawer would have been a hint.”

“Hm,” Santana says, and in the rearview mirror, Blaine can see her pursing her lips. “He’s good with a wrench.”

Blaine gulps. “G-good to know?”

“What’s a w’ench?” Dan asks and Kurt jumps in, explaining that it’s a tool to repair cars, and that’s what Granpappy does. “Oh, okay.”

Silence reigns in the car for a moment, except the sound of Santana’s nails in Padmew’s fur.

“Papa, can I get a juicebox?”

Kurt looks at him in the mirror. “I’m driving, Danny-boy. In a minute.”

Dan huffs and rolls his eyes. “I know, Dad--that’s why I asked Papa.”

“Pap--oh?”

The three adults are gobsmacked into silence long enough for Dan to look up from his tablet to look at them with a worried frown. “Did I f’ay f’omef’ing wrong?”

Santana smiles at him and brushes his hair away from his face. “Not at all, _hermoso_ ,” she says, her voice soft. “You said the perfect thing.”

Dan smiles at her, leaning into her touch before returning his attention to his game, and Santana looks into the rearview mirror, where both men are glancing.

She raises an eyebrow, and Kurt gives her a wide, cocky smirk.

Blaine bites on his lower lip to keep from laughing at their antics.

“Any way, Papa,” Santana says, accentuating the last word, “if you want to get Burt in your pocket, there is only one sure way.”

“Which is …?”

“Get Carole first.”

Blaine nods, twists his mouth.

And then turns to Kurt. “We’ll need to make a quick stop before arriving at your parents.”

Kurt reaches to squeeze Blaine’s knee, not paying attention to Santana muttering something vaguely insulting and implying that they’re up to no good to give Blaine a quick glance. “We’ll do plenty of stops between now and arrival, honey.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, covering Kurt’s hand with his own. “Okay.”

\---

When they arrive in Ohio, Blaine makes sure to find a beautiful bunch of [flowers ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/32d08be7ca6a18690da09fb80067163d/tumblr_inline_o15rras0le1rw9zlj_540.png)to give to his hosts--prove that he’s a gentleman, trustworthy, don’t wrench my head in, all that jazz--but he’s still half a mind to just stay in the car.

Even with Santana’s reassurance that the flowers are amazing, and that the Hummels are smart people, “I mean look at their son, you really think I would have rented my womb for just anybody, no”.

But no, he can do this, and with Kurt’s hand on the small of his back and Dan’s little hand in his free one, Blaine marches to the door.

Carole opens the door, clapping her hands when she sees them all together.

“Hello, ma’am,” Blaine says, giving her the flowers. “Blaine Anderson, enchanted to meet you.”

Carole blushes lightly at that, taking the flowers from him and inhaling the powerful scent of the gladioli. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Blaine,” she replies, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “I’ve heard so much about you. Please, come in--and call me Carole.”

“With pleasure.”

Carole leads the way, with Dan rushing to stay by her side, and Kurt leans in to whisper into Blaine’s ear, “Easy, Prince Charming.”

Blaine can feel his cheeks growing hotter but he beams at Kurt, leaning back to kiss his cheek. “Can’t,” he whispers, “born this way, baby.”

Kurt groans but he still smiles at Blaine, so it can’t be all that bad.

\---

Burt arrives later, to a scene that screams of complete familiarity : Kurt has Dan on his lap, the both of them reading a book that looks like it was already old when Kurt was Dan’s age; Carole and Blaine are sitting in the couch, Padmew on her back between them while they pet her and compare notes on how drunk injured men can behave like divas and five-years old alike.

The smell of chicken cooking in the kitchen drifts into the living room, and Burt takes it all in.

“Evening, family,” he says, including Blaine and his pet in the greetings.

Burt Hummel prides himself in two things.

One, he raised one hell of a man.

Two, he knows how to evaluate someone’s worth at first glance.

And the man looking up with a beaming smile, that man whom Kurt looks at like he put the Sun in the skies?

The man who Dan already referred to as Papa more than once during their Skype conversations, though without either man being around so it might come as a surprise for them.

The man who logically brought the flowers like a good guest except that he’s not a guest.

Yes, this man, this Blaine, he’s already part of the family, and if Burt isn’t wrong, he’s going to stay for a long, long time.


	9. Les P'tits Papiers

Kurt has been working on these for a long time now, and he’ll be damned if they’re not ready for his big moment.

Oh, he knows all about Blaine’s grand plans.

Kurt’s man is adorable, and sexy as Hell, and Kurt loves him so, so much, but discrete Blaine is not.

So yeah, Kurt knows.

He knows that Blaine has planned to have their first dance to “Come What May”, with Mercedes and Santana’s assistance;

He knows that besides the cake they choose together, Blaine has managed to get an individual blueberry and crème brûlée cheesecake for the two of them.

He knows that Dan and Padmew are going to be involved in the ceremony--though that is the extent of his knowledge.

But Kurt knows one thing that Blaine doesn’t, and that’s his little project--three more, he needs to get three more of them done, dammit …

\---

Kurt smiles through his foggy vision as he watches Blaine walking down the aisle towards him.

Even from a distance, his future husband’s eyes are also shining with unshed tears of joy.

Dan is holding Padmew in his arms, her front paws on his forearms and the rings tied around her neck, and he squeezes her every 2.5 seconds, making her mewl in annoyance.

Santana and Mercedes are standing to the side with Trent and Cooper, all wearing sweet peas on their chests.

The judge goes through the spiel they had agreed upon beforehand, but Kurt doesn’t hear any of it, doesn’t see any of it.

All he can focus on is the man in front of him, how gorgeous Blaine looks in his tuxedo with the [ green sweet pea ](http://www.lathyrus-seed.com/summer/images/limelight.jpg) on his lapel making his eyes look all the more magical, how proud and strong he stands facing Kurt.

How radiant his smile is when the judge turns to them and asks them for their vows.

Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt’s hands and takes a deep breath.

“Kurt, I--I can’t believe we’re actually getting married today,” he starts slowly, his voice growing stronger with each word. “I can’t believe I get to marry you today. When we met in the subway, all these years ago, I remember thinking that you deserved all the flowers in the world.”

Some guests chuckle at that, and Kurt lets out a wet sort of snort.

“My vow to you,” Blaine says, voice booming now, “is to make each and every one of our days together as beautiful as the most delicate flowers. To keep you from the ugliness that lies in the world, and when I can’t, remind you of the beauty that exists. To stand besides you and remind you that it’s a pride to be there.”

Kurt is about to cry, he can’t cry--oh.

Blaine is crying.

“I know things are not perfect, and maybe it’s better that way,” Blaine says with a crooked smile. “But I promise, here, in front of our family and friends, to always try to be perfect for you.”

Blaine slides the ring on Kurt’s fingers as he finishes, and Kurt takes a moment to admire the shine of it before grasping Blaine’s hands again, looking back at his father with a nod.

“Blaine, meeting you has changed my life,” he says softly. “I thought I had it all, I thought I was complete with a family of my own, but you--you moved the things that were blocking the Sun from my life.”

Blaine lets out a short laugh, fingers fluttering in Kurt’s hold.

“You brought light, and warmth in my life--in our lives, really,” he adds, and Dan nods fervently behind him. “And, like you said, you also brought flowers into our house.”

That’s Burt’s signals, and he hands him the [ bouquet ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/040/0/6784616/il_fullxfull.651685150_2oqy.jpg)Kurt has been working obsessively over.

“With this ring, and these flowers, I promise you one thing--to walk in the sunshine together until these flowers die.”

“So, forever?” Blaine asks, eyes shining and lips stretched into a beaming smile.

“Forever,” Kurt repeats, sliding the ring on Blaine’s finger. “If you’ll have me.”

"I will," Blaine says, pulling Kurt by his lapels. "I do, I do, I do," he repeats while kissing Kurt, neither of them paying attention to the crowd cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks  
> Thank you for staying with me through the whole story ^^


End file.
